The Taste of You
by Eyesinthenight102
Summary: AU Sleeping Warrior smut fic. Rated M! Aurora becomes jealous when she sees Ruby flirting with Mulan...


**The Taste of You (1/1)**

(_AN: AU in Storybrooke. Mulan and Aurora came through the portal in 2x09, and have been living together for quite some time. Phillip has been assumed dead. Mulan and Aurora are already in a relationship. This is my first attempt at a smut-fic, so please bear that in mind._)

-x-

Aurora threw open the door to the tiny apartment, dumping her shawl on the ground. She stalked up to Mulan, her fury palpable and crackling with an air of roiling thunder. Jealousy flashed lighting-like in the fathomless depths of her clear blue eyes. "You promised me." She snarled with surprising savagery. "Damn it, I trusted you!"

Mulan recoiled, flinching away at her loved-one's brutal tone. "What…what did I do?"

Tears boiled in Aurora's eyes, and she felt them pricking at the corners of her lids, threatening to fall. "I..I'm just angry with you. Do I need a reason?!" she hissed defensively, crossing her arms.

"Yes. You do." Mulan replied bluntly, her own anger stirring to life in her breast at the impugning of her honor. "I have a right to know why I am being accused and verbally accosted." She growled, her back ram-rod straight. Knuckles shone bone white through her taught skin.

"I saw you! You were _flirting_." Aurora burst out, her tone hitching as tears dribbled down her cheeks. "With _Ruby_." Sobs began to break-up her words, as rage gave way to the hurt deep-down. "Those are things you should be saying to me. Those are things I want you…to do with _me_." The timbre of her voice cracked along with her resolve.

"First of all, _she_ was the one flirting with _me_. Is that what this is all about?! You're jealous?! Of Ruby?!" Mulan gapped, her brow knit in confusion and surprise. Dumbfounded shock assailed her as her thoughts clicked into place. "'Rora, Ruby is just a friend. That's all."

"I know but..but…she's everything I'm not." The princess hiccuped through her tears. "She's …sexy." She hid her blotchy face in her hands, trying to ignore the foolish insecurities as they burbled forth.

"Aurora…" Mulan whispered, walking to her girlfriend's side, and gently pulling her fingers away from the tear-stained cheeks.

"You are who I want to be with…not Ruby." The warrior spoke, low and true. "I'm with you because I want to be, not because of duty or pity or anything else. You are clever, and funny. Beautiful and brave…and…and probably the most desirable creature that ever walked in Heaven or on Earth. You're my princess, and you are the one I love. The ONLY one I love…never doubt that."

"Honest?" the princess asked with a sniffle, her fears and fury assuaged by Mulan's gentle words. "You..you'd really do those things that Ruby hinted at? With me?"

Mulan tensed, and cleared her throat. "I was raised to be a bride, but ran away to the army…the men there spoke of…certain things. Ruby was not lying when she implied that I had picked up a few…special talents…in my years on the battlefield." She swallowed hesitantly, slightly concerned by the direction of the conversation. She licked her lips nervously.

"If…if you wanted, I could...show you…what I mean. But, only with your consent." The warrior offered, her neck and ears suddenly growing hot.

The princess's reply came in a whisper, barely audible. "Yes. Yes I want to."

The warrior let out a slow breath and pressed her mouth to the princess's; starting with a deep kiss, passionate and hungry. She slid her tongue into the other woman's mouth, teasing lightly with the tip, hinting alluringly at things yet to come. She gently took Aurora's lower lip between her teeth, nipping and biting tentatively.

A small gasp escaped the princess, and cool fingers slid beneath the warrior's jacket, tossing it to the floor before slipping up beneath her white undershirt and caressing her toned stomach. Mulan drew back, astonished at Aurora's fervency. Her heart pounded out a staccato rhythm, body thirsting for more. To be touched, to be held, to be loved, to be sated.

Animalistic desire writhed draconically beneath her flesh.

"Don't…don't stop." The princess moaned, pulling Mulan closer, sucking on her pulse-point.

The warrior pulled back one last time, knowing that she teetered dangerously on the edge of a precipice. It was sheer agony just to stand and fight against every instinct inside her. Every fiber of her being told her to crush herself to her girlfriend and to drive the breath from her lungs with hot feverous kisses.

But she had to be positive. There could be no doubt. Beyond this point, there was no going back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes." Aurora gasped breathlessly, her lips tracing hot lines of yearning up and down Mulan's throat and bare shoulders. The shuddering of her body was so desperate that it was almost painful. She could be denied no longer.

The next few moments were a blur of hungry kissing, as the pair staggered towards the nearest bedroom. Pieces of furniture were upended and something glass shattered on the hardwood floor, but neither the princess nor the warrior seemed to care. In their minds, only two things existed: The thrum of desire in their bodies and the savage kisses of their mate, fueling the fire within.

The princess fell onto the edge of the bed, her dress hanging from one shoulder. The warrior knelt down on her knee, rubbing up and down Aurora's smooth, strong calves. Anticipation clawed darkly in both their hearts. The princess's underwear was tossed to the corner of the room, haphazardly landing on the dresser top.

Mulan's mouth was salivating and ready, she lowered her head, groping with trembling fingers to shift the yards of lavender fabric away from her prize. Aurora's cunt was already wet, and her thighs were moist, soft, and supple. The princess shuddered as the warrior's hot breath touched the soft lips down below.

Mulan glanced up, pupils wide and hungry. The desirous dragon within her clawed for release, tortured by her hesitations, hungry to taste. "You're sure about this?" She whispered one last time, giving the princess a last chance to pull away. Her blood roared in her ears with the pounding of her heart, and a long moment passed. She waited, begging silently for permission, her eagerness building with the thrum of adrenalin that flooded her veins.

The princess's eyes were twin pools sparking with electric currents of longing and sexual energy. She leaned down, weaving her slim fingers into Mulan's ebony hair, her lips barely brushing the warrior's forehead with a light kiss as she whispered.

"Please, Mulan…please. I can't wait any longer." Her core trembled 'neath the weight of her want. "Please, I'm begging you. Set me free."

"As you wish, princess." The warrior breathed, peeling the soft flesh back like the petals of a rose, and plunging her face into the soft flesh of her mate. Her tongue slid out of its own accord, thrusting hard and heavy into her entrance while the warrior's index finger stroked the tiny clitoris until it was crimson.

Aurora's eyelids fluttered closed in ecstasy and she groaned, wrapping her legs over Mulan's shoulders and pulling the warrior further in. Her thighs and calves clenched in the throes of building pleasure, as the warrior began to form a rhythm down below, using the tip of her tongue to start low and trace upwards. Saliva coated the inside of Aurora's legs, the clear liquid dribbling stickily to the floor, but the princess paid no mind.

Mulan's free hand snaked around the princess's buttocks, cupping the rear cheek in the crux of her arm as her fingers traced designs at the base of her spine. Aurora gasped, her bottom clenching at the sensation, her inhalations came hot and heavy as the cold digits played a symphony of stimulation across her mind's eye. Arching whorls and sweeping lines wrought hot trails of need beneath her skin. She could feel it building inside her. Higher and higher, filling her up wholly like a cup that was ready to runneth over.

Her hands grasped claw like, wending themselves hard into Mulan's silken locks. Nails accidentally scoured the warrior's scalp and elicited a groan of pain mixed with pleasure from the dark-eyed woman.

"I…I can't go any longer, Mulan. You…You have to stop." Aurora wailed; her voice thin and reedy.

"Just a moment more, princess. You're almost there…." The warrior rumbled low, her mouth still sweet with the tangy spice of Aurora on her lips.

Aurora came in an explosion of wonton desire. Spasms wracked her body and a roaring moan tore itself from her throat as her back arched. The princess threw her head back in an unearthly howl, her hair flying free and plastering itself to her sweaty forehead. She felt as if she was shattering in the most vibrant and beautiful of ways, silver shards of her scattered everywhere, clattering off the edges of the universe with the tinkling of fine glass.

_This,_ she thought, _was what it felt to be infinite_.

The tremors in her limbs brought her back down to Earth, and she shuddered like a leaf in autumn. Her heart thudded wildly, and her muscles unclenched. Utterly spent. She slumped down on the edge of the bed gasping, crying, and panting all in joyous exhausted rapture.

Mulan staggered up and collapsed by her side, her dark hair askew from its normally perfectly ordered pompadour. The warrior's breath came in ragged huffs but she turned, face wet and wild, to face the princess. Aurora's fingers wound through Mulan's in an intimate yet innocent gesture, holding her grounded in the indescribable moment they'd both shared.

For a long moment, they lay together in silence; listening to each other breathe. Neither daring to taint the sanctity of the moment with unnecessary words.

"I love you." The princess murmured, her azure eyes crystalline pools of reflected stars in the fading light. "Now and for always." She traced her freehand along the warrior's jaw line, stroking soft and sure.

"And I love you, Aurora. From now on, every moment of every day, every piece of me—body and soul-will be yours and yours alone." Mulan's words were binding. Her low thrumming voice held the gravity of a promise.

The princess' heart felt light, as if it might float right out of her chest if she let it. She curled an arm around her warrior, pulling her close and cupping her body to Mulan's prone form. There they lay, hand in hand and body against body, until Aurora drifted blissfully off to sleep. A smile pulled at the edges of the princess's lips as she slipped into the world of slumber, dreaming of her love.


End file.
